


What If We Could Put Our Lives On Hold?

by TheSecretFangirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 100 words, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, IFDrabble, M/M, Possible smut later, Purple Prose, a bit i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFangirl/pseuds/TheSecretFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Mckirk drabbles, exactly 100 words each, based on the famous 30 Day OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I originally began this on tumblr about an year ago, and gave up after two days. In honor of International Fanworks day, I am starting to write this series again.
> 
> Title inspiration from the song "What if We Could" by "Blue October"  
>  _What if we could  
>  Put our lives on  
> Hold and meet some  
> Where inside of the world  
> I would meet you  
> Would you meet me?_

You stood on the observation deck that night, watching the inky black of space roll by. You had dreamed about him again; the Iowan boy with his starry eyes and sunshine hair. You had no clue when you had fallen for him. Yet, you knew he probably did not feel the same.

That is why you jump up when you hear him shout “Bones!” from behind you. He walks towards you saying “Beautiful night, isn’t it?” He stands by you and you feel his soft hand slowly clutch yours. You look up to see him smiling. You smile back, content. 


	2. Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

You hear the door slide open and see the head of golden hair enter. You stay where you are, cocooned in the warmth of your comfortable blankets and pretend to be fast asleep. You feel him slide into bed beside you and shuffle the blankets. For a moment you are annoyed at the brief lack of heat. You want to grumble, but then he cups your cheek and with one hand and places the other on your stomach. You want to ignore this for his sake, he’s captain, but then you stretch out your arm and cuddle him back, content.


	3. Day 3: Watching a movie

You insert the disk into the player, and press the ‘on’ switch. A mysterious glint lights your brown eyes as you settle down on the couch beside him. He notices it; you see his eyebrow rise expectantly.

You are in a playful mood tonight, so you put on a blank face, unwilling to satisfy his curiosity. He gives up, takes your hand in his, and starts stroking it gently. When the soft erotica starts playing on screen, his precious lips hang open. You want to kiss them, but you don’t. Instead, you just lean by, and ruffle his hair, content.


	4. Day 4: On a date

You won’t be meeting him in your bedroom. Nor will you be on the observation deck. Instead, you are supposed to meet him in the dining hall for a “surprise”. You don’t know what to expect, but you know _him_.

Envisaging a party of some sort, you put on your best suit and enter the room. You are surprised to find it empty, but moments later, you spot a table decorated with roses and candles. He sits beside it, bathed in a soft silver glow, and smiles at you like you are his world. You swiftly join his side, content.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

You have been anticipating this moment for a while. But now that it’s actually here, you stare down, a bit unsure of yourself. He is holding your chin in his calloused yet tender hands, and you feel tingly all over.

You look up and meet his sapphire eyes, only find a question lingering in there. You find yourself unable to refuse an answer, so you put your hands on the back of his neck, and pull him in. When your lips touch his, he moans, and you melt your tongue with his honey mouth. Then you slowly break apart, content. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not many people are reading this series, but it is very important to me. 
> 
> Speaking of which, did anyone notice my color symbolism that goes with the text? It's not very significant, but it is important to me as well. So I'm just going to provide a little explanation here:  
> Day 1: Blue because it is the color of Jim's eyes, which are the first thing Bones falls in love with. Also, to me it symbolizes space and hope, and they meet on the observation deck, and blue felt just right.  
> Day 2: Pink because it is cute, and cute is the exact thing they were being.  
> Day 3: Purple because that is the color of royalty, and that's what Bones felt like when showing the film to Jim  
> Day 4: Red, could it be any more obvious?  
> Day 5: Honey-golden, because that's what Jim's mouth tastes like to Bones.
> 
> Oh and a huge shoutout to the wonderful redford for their lovely comments, they make me feel really, really happy, and make the whole effort even more worthwhile.


End file.
